Son Of Black
by Ryo The Fudanshi
Summary: Kiku Honda adalah seorang pemuda yang hanya memiliki rambut hitam. Sedangkan didesanya, semua penduduk memiliki rambut Pirang yang bagus. Bagaimana nasib Kiku Honda selanjutnya?


**Son Of Black**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia mau smpe kiamat pun tetep milik Hidekaz Himaruya.. Fic ini dibuat krn terinspirasi oleh lagu "Daughter of White"**

**Fanfiction by: Ryo The Fudanshi**

**Note:**

**Kiku Honda as Yowane Haku**

**Arthur as Hatsune Miku (dijejelin scone)**

**Alfred as Kaito**

**Matthew as Rin Kagamine**

**Yao as MEIKO**

**Gillbert as Len Kagamine**

**Hai semua, saya author baru disini, tpi kalo jadi readers udah lama.. harap maklum –holding hands- .. **

**Semoga kalian menikmati fic bloon saya –nangis dipojokan-**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, persahabatan, abal gaje, OOT y OOC.. yg ga suka silahkan keluar :3**

**CHEKIDOT**

"Maafkan aku karena aku telah hidup". Hal yang selalu kukatakan disaat aku sering melamun. Aku selalu terlihat mengeluh, tentang keberadaanku yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Semua orang didesaku memiliki rambut pirang yang bagus dan indah. Akulah yang berbeda sendiri dengan rambut hitam yang tak seorangpun memilikinya. Didalam hutan ada sebuah pohon tua. Aku selalu datang kesini untuk berdoa pada Tuhan. Hidup seorang diri adalah sangat menyedihkan. Aku hanya menginginkan seseorang siapapun itu, untuk menjadi temanku.

Disanalah aku bertemu dengannya, didekat pohon tua itu. Smuanya dimulai saat aku menemukannya pingsan ditempat dan sebelum lama kami sudah menjadi dekat. Akan tetapi, aku dan pemuda itu sangatlah berbeda. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang yang indah didesa. Dia dicintai semua orang didesa karena kebaikan hatinya dan ketampanannya #muntah. Kenapa kau bersikap baik terhadapku? Apa karena aku lemah dibandingkan denganmu? Kau memelukku dengan erat ketika aku menangis dan berkata padaku

"_Kau adalah orang terindah yang pernah kulihat"_

Akupun menangis dalam pelukannya. Walaupun seluruh dunia, mentertawakan dan membenciku asalkan aku punya orang yang memahami diriku. Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan demi kebahagiaan hidupku.

**=Son Of Black=**

Kami berdua melarikan diri dari desa dan memulai kehidupan baru dikota. Walaupun agak berbeda, semuanya akan baik saja jika kita masih bersama. Kami berdua menjadi pelayan seorang saudagar kaya. Hanya itu yang kami pilih demi kelangsungan hidup kami. Suatu hari, seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan memakai kacamata datang ke kediaman kami. Pertemuan mereka menghancurkan semuanya. Pemuda yang datang dari seberang lautan itu, jatuh cinta padanya. Ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali menolak permintaan pernikahan dari sang pangeran karena alasan mereka bersaudara. Daratan berada dalam peperangan dan sang Pangeran memberi perintah

_"Carilah semua pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang… dan bunuhlah mereka"_

Semua..semuanya telah lenyap, kecuali diriku dgn rambut hitamku. Kuharap aku dapat mati ditempatmu. Kenapa semua harus terjadi..mengapa?

"Maafkan aku karena aku telah hidup" Hal yang selalu kukatakan, aku selalu terlihat mengeluh karena keberadaanku yang tiada gunanya. Aku memulai kehidupan baru di sebuah pelabuhan. Aku mendengar rumor bahwa pangeran tewas didalam revolusi. Disanalah aku bertemu dengannya, didekat pelabuhan. Semuanya dimulai saat aku menemukannya pingsan di dekat pantai. Sebelum lama aku dan pemuda itu menjadi dekat. Akan tetapi, dia dan diriku sangat berbeda.

Disuatu malam hari yang buta, aku mendengar sebuah pengakuan dosa besarnya. Ah, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi.. Kalau ternyata pemuda itu adalah..

_**Sang "Son of Evil"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Disebuah pelabuhan tepatnya di pinggir kota, termenunglah seorang pemuda sendiri yang kesepian dan akupun datang dari belakangnya dan mengambil pisau yang ada disaku-ku. Akupun mengarahkan padanya dan bersiap mengayunkannya.

**=Son Of Black=**

Ada sesuatu yang aku harus minta maaf pada mu. Maafkanlah aku yang sudah hidup dan tak dapat membalaskan dendammu padanya. Dia adalah pemuda yang sama sepertiku dulu, pemuda yang sangat kesepian. Hidup seorang diri adalah sangat menyedihkan. Pemuda yang tak bisa melakukan apapun itu, akhirnya pun bisa memasak. Hamburger yang dia buat untuk fast foodnya. Digoreng dengan sangat baik. Pada saat itu di pelabuhan, aku melihat sebuah ilusi. Kira-kira siapakah perempuan itu?

.

.

.

FIN

END

SAD END

N/A: Fyuuh.. sudah beres juga ini fic.. Ok karena menurut saya ini fic rada ancur juga.. Flame, kritik, saran, reviews, makanan, minuman (oii puasa oii) diterima disini tapi yg pasti harus halal!

Ryo The Fudanshi


End file.
